U.S. Pat. No. 9,290,256, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a steering system for a trolling motor, which includes a mechanical steering system having a mechanical steering input device and a mechanical linkage extending from the mechanical steering input device to a steering shaft of the trolling motor. Movement of the mechanical steering input device causes movement of the mechanical linkage, which in turn causes rotation of the steering shaft. An electromechanical actuation system is provided that is configured to be coupled to the mechanical steering system. A controller is in signal communication with the electromechanical actuation system and provides steering signals thereto. The electromechanical actuation system selectively actuates the mechanical steering system so as to rotate the steering shaft according to the steering signals provided by the controller. A method for steering a trolling motor is also provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,676,462 discloses a trolling motor system with power steering and associated methods. The trolling motor system includes a power steering module mounted to a mount of the trolling motor system. The power steering module is operable to rotate a trolling motor assembly of the trolling motor system about an axis thereof based upon at least one of a mechanical or an electrical input.